Dancing in the Rain
by The Mighty Trubbish
Summary: How could this kid have ever been involved with the Rockets? Or have a hand in drug smuggling and prostitution? Or control half of the businesses in Sinnoh and a majority in Hoenn and Unova? He truly doesn't fit the image of a devilishly handsome distinguished super villain. But I guess he's our best chance. Au. Pokemon Fanfic. Oc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise and am in no way affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak. **

A pack of policemen huddle in-front of a wall of thick tinted one-sided glass, beadily looking down on the suspect in the interrogation room. They had caught a big fish in their tiny pond, and there was no way in hell they'd let him go.

The suspect in question leans back in his chair, lazily propping his feet on the hard metal table before him. He lets out a puff of air in boredom as the door opens and a woman enters the room. She is young; in fact she is the youngest female detective in all of Sinnoh, a fact in which she prides her self greatly. She is dressed professionally, fitting for a professional woman, she wears a brown pantsuit that complements her long wavy brown hair and natural curves. Her strict dark brown eyes examine the suspect before her; she couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Hello, I am Agent Walters." She introduces as she takes the seat opposite to the suspect.

"And I'm not what you expected," He says smugly. The suspect doesn't necessarily fit the archetype of an international criminal. He too is young, appearing as if he is in his mid-teens, but records prove he is actually in his mid-twenties. He has his brown hair cut to be boyish in nature and there isn't a fleck of villain-ish facial hair on his face. His bright green eyes flash with boyish charm and hinted intelligence.

He truly doesn't fit the image of a devilishly handsome distinguished super villain.

"In all due respect Mr. Malkov…" She begins, but the suspect cuts her off.

"That is just one of my fake names, please, just call me Mel." Irritation flashes across Agent Walters pretty face. Walters couldn't even count the work hours spent on this individual; it had taken three months to obtain that monumental detail about this suspect, so many resources and underhanded informants, all for a fake name.

"Fine. In all due respect Mel, I don't care what you look like. In the eyes of justice you are still guilty," she says.

"Of course you care! The first thing you asked yourself walking in here was "How could this kid have ever been involved with the Rockets? Or have a hand in drug smuggling and prostitution? Or control half of the businesses in Sinnoh and a majority in Hoenn and Unova?"" Mel exclaims.

Agent Walters eyebrows just about leapt off her forehead.

"Was that a confession?" She asked.

"You and I both know that none of that could possibly be held against me in court."

She leans into the table, "And how can you be so sure?"

"You don't even know my name," he says bluntly.

Walters rests back into her chair.

"Well if you are so untouchable, then how did you get caught for…", she opens up a file on the table and glances through, "for public indecency…." Her words fall flat.

"Because I wanted to be caught, obviously," he says with a smirk.

"Why?" She asked.

"Nothing much, I just want some of the stuff on my record to be erased. Permanently." Mel replies coolly.

"The law does not allow such things," she says frankly.

"The law can easily be changed or bent, especially for special cases like mine," he insists.

"The law bends for no one," she replies coldly.

"Even if a certain someone was willing to help a certain police force infiltrate the Sinnoh underground to help with a certain super duper secret mission? Especially if that certain someone happens to have multiple connections to said underground and undergrounds in other countries? Wouldn't you agree that this certain someone would be a valuable asset to such a mission?" Mel asks.

"How the hell did you…."

"Please Diana, my informants are quite reliable," he says.

"So what? You know my first name, big deal." She puffs out. Mel shifts his feet off the table and rests his upper torso on the table top, leaning in towards Diana Walters.

"Trust me; I know a lot more than just your name." He whispers.

Agent Walters voice turns into a low growl, "Are you trying to black mail me?"

Mel smiles and rests back into his chair. "No, I just want to cut a deal."

Diana leans back into her chair, "I'm listening."

"I will allow the Sinnoh police force the ability to seize all my assets in all Sinnoh banks, a total of roughly 800 million poke, and turn over three international drug lords with substantial evidence to pin them to their crimes, and serve a six month sentence in prison for the charge of public indecency, and the icing on the cake, I will help the "super secret mission" anyway I can," he says.

"You said it yourself, we don't even have your name, and we can barely prove that you exist. We have very little record of you anywhere, what would you possibly need erased?" She questioned.

Mel smiled, "Well I blew up my neighbor's mail box once. That is a serious federal offense and I was hoping to be able to vote in the upcoming election."

"Cut the crap," Diana hisses.

"I want everything tying me to the Rockets erased," he says blunt, so blunt in fact that it leaves Agent Diana Walters with her mouth agape.

"We can't do that!" She nearly screams.

"And why not?"

"That evidence is the only thing tying you to the disappearances of over thirty-five people, as well as possible arms smuggling to the Rocket Gang, and linking you to be the mysterious right hand man of Giovanni himself! We couldn't possibly erase it and let such crimes go!"

"How noble of you," Mel says curtly.

"Uh… Thanks?" Diana says off guard. Mel's face becomes hard and blank. Her chair creaked in protest.

"It's irritating. Put your pride and vanity aside for a moment and think about this like an adult, not some emotion driven child."

"Where the hell do you think you are? Who do you think I am?" Walters slams her balled fist into the table.

"I think you're a bit worked up," he says.

Diana grabs him by the collar and brings him up to meet her, eye-to-eye.

"I'll show you worked up." She growls through her teeth.

"Who has seemed to forget where they are?" He says smugly meeting her death glare. Diana drops him and he rests comfortably into his seat.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to kiss me," he says with a chuckle.

"You're a soulless bastard," she spits.

"Of course, I am a businessman after all."

"Businessmen don't murder entire families and solicit women's bodies for cash," She retorts.

Mel just shrugs, "You have no proof to those accusations."

"And you want me to erase all the evidence that can prove you did!" She says angrily.

Mel lets out a sigh.

"Look, we're just talking in circles here. I want everything tying me to the Rockets to disappear and you want to toss me into prison for life based on stuff I may or may not have done. So here is what is going to happen, you are going to go out in the hall and call your chief because we both know he is the one with the final say on the matter."

"What gives you the right to boss me around? I'm in control here, not you," she says. Mel arches his eyebrow, considering what the officer had said and fully knowing that he was the one holding all the cards. Diana knew it too, but desperately lied to herself, so far to even convince herself that she was in total and absolute control of everything in the interrogation room.

"Just make the call," Mel says. They sit together in silence, meeting each others gazes, Mel's cool and collect and Diana's seething with hatred and emotion.

Eventually Diana stands up and walks out the room, Mel triumphantly smiles. A few minutes later Agent Walters reenters the room.

"So what is the verdict?" Mel asks, a cocky smile written across his face.

Obvious distaste is on her lips as she speaks, "We agree to your terms. You and I are to head to police headquarters in Sunnyshore effective immediately."

Mel hold out his wrists with a smile, "Take me away officer." Diana cuffs him and leads him out of the room and into a hallway. Police officers stare at the international crime lord and the Agent as they walk through the station and out the doors into the intense cold of Snowpoint City.

"Why did you choose Snowpoint of all places to be caught?" Agent Walters asks, thoroughly irritated. She hated the cold, almost as much as walking a guilty man walk free.

"The police force here is so small they would call the main office, without even considering calling the paparazzi. I wouldn't want my name to get out now would I?" He asks.

Diana pleasantly pictured an army of criminals assaulting Mel as the paparazzi took pictures, and then relished in her fantasy when she became the agent who captured them all.

"Plus, this is the only city in Sinnoh that would believe that a man pissing on a wall could possibly be a most wanted international crime lord." Mel adds nonchalant.

Diana could understand that, the people in Snowpoint aren't really that bright.

The pair stood in the stagnant cold, waiting.

"So... What next?" Mel asks.

"A taxi will come and pick us up shortly then take us to the airport," She says coldly.

"Hahahahahahhahaha - no really, who is coming to get us?"

"A taxi," She replies. Mel pulls out his phone and rapidly types away into the keyboard.

"I thought we confiscated your phone, and what happened to your handcuffs?" Diana mumbles to herself.

"Please, don't insult me," Mel says as he finishes. Diana takes the phone out of his hands and puts it in her pocket, giving the criminal a look of hate. Within two minutes a sleek long black limousine pulls up alongside the duo.

"Get in," Mel says opening the door.

Diana stood planted, stunned with shock and partial confusion. She had never been so close to a limousine, she had only seen them from a distance. Usually only the rich and the famous could afford one, a normal one, not this custom built beauty that sat gleaming in-front of her. The normally chrome rims had been replaced with gold plating, not only that the entire car had been built like a tank, with instant inflatable tires, a thick metal body, and bullet proof glass. It wouldn't surprise her if it had a nitrous tank somewhere on it.

It made her question even more, who exactly is the man next to me? And how much power does he really have?

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks snapping out of it.

"I'm waiting for you to get your ass in the car," he says.

"But the taxi…" She says meekly.

"Hahahahahahha," He breaks out laughing, "No seriously, get in the car."

Diana muttered something about it being highly inappropriate, or illegal, whichever, before sliding into the vehicle.

"Finally," Mel sighs sliding in after her.

The inside of the limo is just as extravagant as the outside. Cushioned leather seats perfectly comfort the back, as if specifically made for the person sitting in them, the carpet complements the seats as a dull black, hidden lights makes the back dim and relaxing, and to finish it off there is a mini-bar within easy access.

An unseen driver puts the car in motion and pulls away from the police station as Mel pours himself some scotch.

"Would you like a glass?" He asks.

"I don't drink."

Mel sighs and relaxes into his seat. "You're such a square."

Diana sends a death glare in Mel's general direction; he shrugs it off and takes a sip of his drink.

"So, Diana, do you have any questions?" Mel asks.

"About what?"

Mel smiles, "About me of course." Diana looks the man up and down, considering him.

"I know you're curious," he says with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Why do you do it?" She asks.

"I think I need you to be more specific," He says.

Agent Walters lets out a puff, "Why do you sell illegal narcotics and firearms? Or solicit women's bodies?"

"That's easy," Mel flashes another smile, "The answer is simple: Profit."

"Profit? You do all of that for profit?" Diana seethes with anger.

"Of course profit. The net gain of cash after all business expenses have been settled. I simply invest in a business that intrigues me, by invest I mean take over of course, and allow the business to make me money. My workers make money as well, that is the beneficial part of profit."

"But these "intriguing" businesses tend to be highly illegal. Does profit give you an excuse to break the law for your prostitution rings? She asks.

"I have broken no laws in the prostitution business; brothels are legal in Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos. And it is not like I force the women to work for me, they all work on their own free will," he smoothly replies.

Agent Walters pouts in her defeat, staring out the window avoiding eye contact with the man next to her.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"What is your name?" She mumbles into the window.

"For the moment, my name is Mel," he answers.

"I want your real name," She says crossing her arms and turning back to him.

"And I want a unicorn, but we both know we can't always have what we want," Mel says with a smile.

Diana lets out a puff of air, she had figured as much. Nothing could be that simple. Never mind how Rapidash are basically unicorns, but on fire.

"Well, what does Mel stand for?" She finds her self asking.

Mel finishes off his scotch and sets down the glass.

"Melodious," he says.

"Melodious?" She repeats.

"Melodious Rain." He finishes. Diana couldn't help but think that the name was kind of lame, even for a fake one. Kinda girly too. This soon escaped her mind when she realized they weren't heading towards the airport.

"Where are…" She was interrupted by the sight of a massive cruise liner. The ship was at least twelve stories tall and a couple hundred feet wide, with three different decks and about a thousand different lights.

"Did you honestly think we were actually going to the airport?"

Diana's jaw drops farther than she thought was humanly possible.

"I thought it was implied," she says.

"Hahahahaha, well I thought it was implied that I hate public transportation." He replies.

The limo pulls up to the ship, a large metal side flap lifts, revealing a parking garage in the ship. They enter and the large metal flap seals shut behind them.

"I love my yacht," Mel says fondly.

"This isn't a yacht, it's the titanic!" Agent Walters nearly screams.

"Details details," Mel dismisses with a wave of his hand.

"We had a schedule to go by, the chief is going to kill me," she rants to her self. Mel gets out of the car and holds the door open for Diana Walters. "I swear I'll have you put in jail for this," she hisses.

"Oh please Ms. Walters, you're in my world now."

**AN: So here is my first fanfiction... err... I hope you guys liked it. Review?**


End file.
